


The Human Touch

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone comes with baggage, find someone who loves you enough to help you unpack. Dylan/Miriam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi all, It’s been a while, I know I still have Familiar Creature to update and I will get there but lately I’ve been missing Miriam like crazy, I can only find one episode on Youtube with her and I absolutely loved her character. So here we are and I should warn you all, I’m a major shipper of her and Dylan, you have been warned…enjoy xx  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The Human Touch  
Dylan/Miriam  
Chapter 1  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Holby ED was a lot busier than normal for a Thursday night as Miriam Turner walked though the doors. She stood in the middle of the emergency room as she scanned the faces of the people around her, some familiar, some not. She looked over at reception to see a young woman at the desk, as she walked up she offered a small smile to the young woman.  
“Yes…can I help you?”  
“I’m sure you can…Louise, I’m Miriam Turner.”  
“Are you, that’s nice. What seems to be your problem?”  
“Oh no, I’m not here to be seen by a doctor.”  
“Well this is an emergency room, a lot of sick people around so if there’s nothing wrong with you then you…”  
“I’m a doctor.”  
“We’re not expecting any new doctors. Mrs Beauchamp would have said.”  
“I’m not here to work.”  
“Well then I really don’t see why….”  
“What seems to be the trouble Louise? That waiting room is getting bigger by the second?”  
“Sorry Mrs Beauchamp but this woman won’t…”  
“Miriam Turner…Doctor Miriam Turner.”  
Miriam offered her hand to Connie who just gave her a cold stare.  
“Well Doctor Turner, I’m not sure why you’re here. We don’t have any new doctors starting, I’m sure Guy Self would have informed me immediately.”  
“You don’t understand I….”  
“Miriam…”  
Miriam looked up when she heard the familiar voice and looked over Connie’s shoulder to see Zoe walking towards her, wrapping the older woman in a hug.  
“How are you?”  
“Hello Zoe, I’m very well thank you. How are you?”  
“Can’t complain, listen thanks for coming on such short notice I…”  
“Hang on, you called her. Dr Hanna we don’t need another doctor on staff we…”  
“No Connie, sorry she’s not here to work. I asked her here to check on Dylan.”  
“Oh.”  
“Look, can we go to your office.”  
Connie signalled for the two women to follow her as Louise rolled her eyes before returning to her duties. Once in Connie’s office, Zoe and Miriam took a seat across from Connie, her stern expression unnerving Miriam a little.  
“So, you’re the new boss then.” She said, trying to lighten the mood.  
“That’s right, you worked here before then?”  
“I did, back when Nicky was in charge.”  
Connie turned her head to Zoe looking confused.  
“Nick Jordan.”  
“Oh, of course…well, you said you asked Dr Turner here to discuss Dylan.”  
“Yes, look you know how Dylan’s been lately, his rituals. I think the death of three patients really shook him up and then his father showing up.”  
“Brian was here?” Miriam said, worry in her voice.  
“Yes, a few weeks back.”  
“I see.”  
“What?” Zoe inquired.  
“Did you meet him?”  
“I did.”  
“What did you make of him?”  
“He was…well, he wasn’t a very nice man.”  
“That’s an understatement…that man doesn’t know what the word father means. He was never there for Dylan growing up, sleeping with any woman who would have him. Dylan and his mother deserved so much more than that dreadful man.”  
“Dylan told you about him.”  
“Of course.”  
“I’m sorry if we sound surprised by that Dr Turner.”  
“Miriam please.”  
“Miriam, it’s just that Dr Keogh has never really been one to open up about his private life or feelings in general.”  
“Yes well, Dylan and I…we go back a long way, I was his mentor when he was just out of medical school. He worked with me for almost 6 years before he got a job at another hospital, we always kept in touch.”  
“How touching, well he is busy with patients but if you don’t get in the way then of course feel free to get reacquainted.”   
Connie was on her feet and opening the door to excuse the two women, Miriam nodded her thanks as she followed Zoe out of the office, the door slamming behind them.  
“Well, she’s a happy thing isn’t she?” Miriam smiled to Zoe.  
“She’s not that I promise, you just have to get to know her…it does take a while, voice of experience talking here. Come on, we’ll go and find Dylan.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
They went from cubicle to cubicle as they searched for Dylan, Zoe pulled back the curtain to the cubicle at the end to find Lofty cleaning up a young girls hand.  
“Lofty, you haven’t seen Dylan have you.”  
“He’s just finished stitching up Sophie’s cut, I was just cleaning it up. I think he went to the break room.”  
“Thanks, oh sorry…Lofty this is Dr Miriam Turner, Miriam this is Lofty.”  
“Hello, nice to meet you. That’s an unusual name.” she smiled.  
“It’s actually Ben, Lofty’s just a nickname.”  
“Well, it’s lovely to meet you…Ben.”  
“You too.” He smiled, before returning to his patient.  
“He seems like a lovely young man.”  
“He is, a bit clumsy sometimes but, his hearts in the right place.”  
They arrived at the break room a few minutes later to see Dylan standing by the sink, staring down at his hands.  
“What’s he holding?” Miriam asked, as they peered through the window.  
“It’s some sort of charm thingy, he has it in his head that nothing bad can happen if he has that with him.”  
“Are you serious, that doesn’t sound like the Dylan I know.”  
“He isn’t the Dylan you know, he hasn’t been the Dylan we all know for some time…this is why I called you. He refuses to see a psychiatrist, says he doesn’t need help that there’s nothing wrong with him. We’ve all tried talking to him but he just won’t listen, Connie is this close to firing him…that’s why I called you.”  
“Your last chance.”  
“Dylan’s last chance, Connie doesn’t want to fire him, really she doesn’t but, we can’t go on covering for him. He’s putting patients’ lives at potential risk.”  
“I’ll talk to him, try not to worry. I’ll certainly do my best.”  
“Thank you, page me if you need me okay.”  
“Sure.”  
Miriam waited for Zoe to leave; she stood watching Dylan for a few moments before she slowly opened the door. Dylan barely moved when she entered, nothing seemed to register with him until she spoke.  
“Dylan….”  
“Zoe I already told you I….”  
He stopped and his eyes went wide when he saw his mentor, his friend…the woman he had secretly held feelings for, for so long standing in front of him, concern all over her face.  
“Miriam…”  
“Hello Dylan.”  
She slowly walked up to him, he went rigid as he allowed her to wrap her arms around him and hold him, he was suddenly aware of his head coming to rest on her shoulder as his arm found it’s way around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
“It’s alright Dylan….I’m here now…I’m here.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Miriam couldn’t count how long she and Dylan stood holding one another; Lofty was on the other side of the door watching them when Zoë came over to him.  
“Lofty…what are you doing?”  
“Sorry, oh nothing I…what’s wrong with Dylan, why is that Miriam lady hugging him.”  
Zoë peered inside, her stomach twisting slightly at the image before her. So many times she’d tried to comfort Dylan and each time he’d push her away. She couldn’t figure out how Miriam always managed to get to him.  
“I asked her here to try and help Dylan.”  
“She seems nice.”  
“She is, she worked here before you. It would be good to have her back.”  
“Ask Mrs Beauchamp.”  
“I don’t think Connie would say yes somehow, they didn’t hit it off.”  
“But if it helps Dylan.”  
“Yeah, well we’ll see.”  
“He will be alright won’t, that complaint…I didn’t want too, Jacob convinced me it was for the best.”  
“Don’t worry about that, Connie’s sorting that out.”  
“I wouldn’t want him to lose his job, I know he be a grumpy git sometime but he’s a good doctor.”  
“You like Dylan don’t you.”  
“Yeah, even though he can’t stand me.”  
“It’s not that Lofty.”  
“No, what was it he called…incompetent.”  
“You know he didn’t mean it, he’s stressed right now…he’s a lot to deal with.”  
“I best get back before Rita finds me.”  
Zoë gave him a smile before he walked off, giving one last look at Dylan and Miriam before she went back to work.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Miriam leaned back a little as Dylan lifted his head; looking in to his eyes she could see that lost look and it broke her heart.  
“Come on, why don’t we sit down.”  
Dylan allowed Miriam to guide him over to the couch and sat down beside her, she turned to face him, placing her hand on the side of his face forcing him to look at her.  
“Dylan….talk to me, what’s all this about.”  
“I don’t know…I don’t know what’s happening to me. I keep losing patients and it won’t stop…I…”  
There was a small knock at the door as Lofty appeared with two cups of coffee from Honey, Miriam smiled at him as he placed them down in front of them.  
“Sorry, I knew there was no milk and thought you might like these.”  
“That’s very thoughtful of you Ben, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”   
“Yes thank you Ben.” Dylan said quietly.  
“Look, I’m going but I just want you to know Dylan…the complaint, I didn’t tell Mrs Beauchamp…Jacob insisted. I’ll talk to her; get her to drop it yeah. It’ll be alright.”  
Lofty gave a smile to Miriam as Dylan looked on, lost. He left the room, closing the door gently behind him.  
“He’s a lovely young man isn’t he?” She said.  
“I was cruel to him, I said horrible things. All he’s done is try to help me and I pushed him away, like I push everyone away.”  
“Oh Dylan, you need help…you need to talk to a professional.”  
“Not you as well…Zoë called you didn’t she, that’s why you’re here yes?”  
“Yes she called me, she was worried. Dylan everyone around you has tried very hard to help you and you won’t let them. That Connie woman is close to firing you, now that’s not what you want. You love this job despite how much you probably moan about it. These people care about you, I care about…please let us help. Let me contact a very good friend of mine.”  
“A friend?”  
“A psychiatrist, she’s good…please Dylan, do it for me.”  
Dylan looked in to Miriam’s eyes, the pleading and concern. All he could do was nod his head in agreement.  
“Fine but I’m only doing it for you.”  
“There’s the man I know, now…you finish your coffee and I’ll be back okay.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Miriam walked out of the room and made her way over to the reception desk where Zoë and Lofty were in the middle of a conversation. Louise looked up from her work to see Miriam walking there way.  
“Oh my god, it’s that woman again.”  
“Hey, that woman is one hell of a doctor and you treat her as such alright.”   
“Sorry Dr Hanna.”  
“Zoë….”  
“Miriam, well…how did it go?”  
“Well he’s agreed to see someone; I have a friend Rebecca who is exceptional in her field.”  
“She can help Dylan.”  
“She’ll do her best.”  
“So he’ll be alright?” Lofty added.  
“He’ll need his friends, as much as he likes to think he doesn’t.”  
“Anything he needs.” Zoë smiled.  
“Ben, could I have a world alone.”  
“Sure.”  
“I should get back.” Zoë said.  
“Oh Zoë before you do, do you think Mrs Beauchamp could spare a few minutes?”  
“She’s in her office, just paperwork…I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks…now Ben, look I just want you to know that what Dylan said to you, the way he spoke to you in front of your colleagues. He does feel very bad about it, he’s never been good with apologies, let alone allowing people to help him.”  
“It’s okay, I get it.”  
“You’re a good boy, you’d make a fine doctor one day I’m sure.”  
“Yeah, you think.”  
“You’re very good with people.”  
“Thanks Miriam, I’m glad you’re here…he needs all his friends.”  
“I’ll let you get back to work; I wouldn’t want to get you in to trouble.”  
As Lofty walked away, Miriam turned towards Connie’s office and tapped lightly on the door.  
“Come…”  
Miriam entered the office, Connie looking up to catch her eye as Miriam offered a smile her way.  
“Dr Turner, what can I do for you?”  
“I know you’re a busy woman but I wondered if I might talk to you about Dylan.”  
“Of course, take a seat….so, you’ve spoken to him.”  
“I have.”  
“How does he seem to you?”  
“He’s…depressed, he needs to talk to a professional.”  
“Well we have some very qualified….”  
“Actually, sorry…I already have someone in mind. Rebecca Myers, she’s a good friend of mine and an excellent psychiatrist.”  
“Myers, I’ve heard of her…very exceptional.”  
“She is.”  
“Do you think she’ll be able to help him?”  
“She’ll do all she can for him.”  
“I’d hate to lose him, he’s a wonderful doctor. His bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired but I suppose we can’t be greedy.”  
“I’ll telephone Rebecca and get an appointment set up as soon as.”  
“Good…Dr Hanna speaks very highly of you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Can I ask why you left us the last time?”  
“Family problems.”  
“Are they sorted now?”  
“Well I don’t speak to my step children anymore so yes…I would say so.”  
“Dr Hanna can be very pushy when she wants to be, she said your addition to our team would be a good one.”  
“Did she? Well that was kind of her.”  
“Would you consider it?”  
“Coming back to Holby, well I’d certainly think about it.”  
“Good, get back to me when you can…sooner rather than later though please.”  
“Of course, thank you Connie.”  
“Goodbye.”  
Connie went back to her paperwork as Miriam left her office, a smile on her face.  
“Miriam, everything go okay?” Zoë asked.  
“Very…she just offered me a job.”  
“Did she?”  
“Don’t look so surprised, she told me what you said…thank you.”  
“No thank you, we need you here…Dylan needs you.”  
“I’m going to take him home; he shouldn’t be here right now.”  
“You do that; I’ll square things with Connie.”  
“He’ll be alright…in time.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Lofty stood outside Connie’s door and knocked lightly waiting for an invitation to go inside. She saw him through the glass and motioned for him to come in. She put the folder she was reading to one side before looking back at Lofty.  
“Nurse Chiltern, what can I do for you?”  
“Well I erm, I was…”  
“Get on with it Nurse, I’m busy.”  
“Right, yeah sorry.”  
“Well?”  
“It’s about the complaint against Dr Keogh.”  
“The one you filed.”  
“Well actually no, Jacob was the one to make the complaint not me.”  
“What do you mean it wasn’t you, it’s your signature on the form?”  
“I didn’t want to make a complaint; Jacob insisted…he said that Dr Keogh shouldn’t be allowed to talk that way to the nurses and he…”  
“Well he has a point.”  
“Dylan didn’t mean it, he was stressed out, I get that now.”  
“What are you saying Ben.”  
I’m saying that I don’t want to go ahead with the complaint. I want to bin it.”  
“You wan to drop the complaint.”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re absolutely sure?”  
“Dylan’s going through a tough time right now; he didn’t mean the things he said. I don’t want to add any more stress to him. I just want to forget about it.”  
“Very well, if you’re absolutely sure?”  
“I am.”  
“Fine, the matters dropped…get back to work.”  
Lofty nodded before turning to leave.  
“Ben.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re…welcome.”  
He gave a quick smiled before closing the door behind him, he walked over to reception to see Robyn and Louise talking, Robyn turning to him when he came up beside her.  
“Hey, what were you doing in there….what did you do?”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“Like we believe that.” Louise smirked.  
“I went to ask her to tell her I wanted to drop the compliant against Dylan.”  
“You what….you idiot, what did you do that for.”  
They all stopped talking and turned when they heard the break room door opening and Miriam and Dylan stepped out, Miriam’s hand on Dylan’s arm as she escorted him out of the ED.  
“I did it because a complaint is the last thing he needs right now.” Lofty finally spoke.  
“He had no right to talk to you like that though.”  
“Robyn it doesn’t matter, the guy’s going though a lot right now…how about we show him some support for once.”  
“What, like he does for us you mean.”  
“He does, in his own way. Oh forget it, it’s dropped and that’s an end to it. I better go and see to my patients.”   
They waited for Lofty to leave before Robyn spoke again.  
“He’s gone soft he has.”  
“That Miriam woman is certainly making herself at home, rumour has it that Mrs Beauchamp’s offered her a job here.”  
“No way.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s she like, I haven’t met her.”  
“Okay I guess, a know it all I reckon.”  
“Just what we need.” Robyn said, rolling her eyes as she walked away.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Miriam pulled up at the end of the road of the canal, switching off the engine and turning to Dylan.  
“Now, we’re going to go inside and grab what you need and you’re coming home with me.”  
“What, no I can’t.”  
“Dylan you can’t stay here right now, you need someone to take care of you and I’m sure as hell not staying on a boat, you know I get sea sick.”  
“But Dervla, what if she comes back and I’m not here…she might run away again, I might never see her again and I….”  
“Dylan listen to me, Dervla will be fine. Now I’ll talk to your neighbour and get him to contact either you or me if Dervla comes back, we’ll get some posters made up and …”  
“I’ve already done that, it hasn’t done any good.”  
“Then we’ll make more.”  
“And my so called neighbour hates me.”  
“They hate you.”  
“With a passion.”  
“Mmmm, why does that not surprise me.”  
“I thought you were supposed to be cheering me up.”  
“You know, if you made more of an effort with people…you’d make a lot more friends than you have.”  
“Friends are over rated.”  
“We all need someone Dylan, come on. I’ll butter up your neighbour and you pack a bag, deal.”  
He looked up and saw the caring eyes looking back at him, determination radiating from her.”  
“Deal.”  
“That’s a boy, come on.”  
They walked along the canal towards the houseboat, Dylan’s neighbour sitting out on their deck.  
“Oh great.”  
“What, is that your neighbour.”  
“The one and only.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Samantha.”  
“Samantha, you’re joking.”  
“I wish I was.”  
“So that’s why you don’t get on, she reminds you of your wife.”  
“Ex wife.”  
“Sorry, ex wife.”  
They walked past the blonde on the neighbouring boat, Miriam offering a smile her way.  
“Good afternoon.” Miriam said.”  
“Hi, hello Dylan.”  
“Oh, hello. Miriam, I’ll just pack a bag.”  
Dylan went inside his boat while Miriam stayed outside, watching Samantha.”  
“I’m Miriam by the way.”  
“Samantha.” She smiled, coming down to join Miriam.  
“Have you always lived on a boat?”  
“Most of my life, it was my fathers…he died a few years back.”  
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, so you’re a friend of Dylan’s?”  
“Yes, I was his mentor in medical school.”  
“Oh, tell me…has he always so…rude.”  
“He take a while to get use too, he’s never been much of a people person.”  
“But he’s a doctor.”  
“Ironic isn’t it.”  
“Is he…alright, I’ve seen him walking up and down the canal quite a lot recently.”  
“His dog has gone missing.”  
“Oh, oh I am sorry; she’s such a lovely dog….friendlier than her master.”  
“I know Dylan can be a lot to handle at the best of times but he’s had a lot to deal with recently with his work now Dervla is missing, it’s hit him a bit hard.”  
“He’s not ill or anything.”  
“No no, nothing like that…just very stressed. He needs a break so I’ve invited him to stay with me for a while. The thing is he’s concerned in case Dervla comes home so I was wondering if I give you my number, that perhaps you could call me if she shows up, perhaps take her in until I can get here to collect her. I know if would certainly help Dylan’s state of mind right now.”  
“Of course, absolutely.”She smiled.  
“Wonderful.”  
Miriam quickly jotted down her mobile and home phone number and passed it to Samantha.  
“If you can’t get a hold of me on these numbers then phone the hospital as I shall probably be there, I’ve been offered a job there so, I’ll be near by.”  
“Sure thing.”  
They stopped talking when Dylan stepped out of the boat and over to Miriam and Samantha.  
“Well I’m ready, shall we?”  
“Of course, it was nice to meet you Samantha.”  
“Yeah you do, oh and Dylan.”  
“Yes.” He said a little abruptly.  
“Dylan.” Miriam warned.  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry about your dog, if she shows up I’ll be sure to call you or Miriam immediately.”   
“Thank you, thank you.” He said before turning and walking away.  
“Thanks again Samantha, I’ll be in touch.”  
Samantha smiled as she watched them walk back towards their car, Miriam’s arm in Dylan’s.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Dylan stood behind Miriam as she unlocked the door to her house, the warmth hitting Dylan as soon as he entered. She took his bag from his grasp and put it at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Now, why don’t you go through to the sitting room and I’ll fetch us some tea okay.”  
“You don’t have to wait on me Miriam; I’m perfectly capable of making my own tea.”  
“Yes I know you are but you don’t know where anything is yet so just this once…allow me.”  
Dylan nodded his head before watching her walk away. He turned and headed into the sitting room and took a seat on the couch, looking around at the photographs on the mantle, Miriam with her husband Bill in happier times. His phone buzzed in his pocket, causing him to jump slightly as it vibrated inside his jacket. He took it out to see a text from Lofty asking him if he could meet him in the café down the road from the road. He sent a message back telling him to come by Miriam’s house after 8pminstead which he agreed too.  
“Okay here you go, tea…two sugars.” She smiled, setting the cup down in front of him.  
“I don’t take sugar.”  
“Well make an exception this once; you need something sweet in you.” She said, taking a seat beside him.  
“Thank you.”  
She took a sip of her tea and waited a few moments before speaking again.  
“You’ll make your appointment with Zoë’s friend, yes?”  
“I said I would didn’t I.”  
“Yes, but what you say and what you do are two completely different things; you forget…I know you Dylan.”  
“I said I would call and I’ll call…I promise okay.”  
“Hey, I care about you…I just want to see you well again.”  
Miriam reached over, placing her hand over his as he looked up at her. There weren’t many people that Dylan would allow to be as close to him as Miriam was, but he’d known her for so long and unlike a lot of people in his life…he trusted her with anything.  
“I hope you don’t mind but Ben will be dropping by later on tonight.”  
“Ben…oh young Ben…the nurse?”  
“Erm yes, I’m not really sure why to be honest.”  
“Well I haven’t known him as long as you but he seems to care about you.”  
“I very much doubt that, we don’t get on.”  
“You mean you don’t get on with him, I don’t think the feeling is mutual.”  
“I haven’t treated him very well; I told you what I said to him.”  
“He doesn’t blame you for that, he told me that himself.”  
“You seem to have gotten well acquainted with everyone for someone who’s only been around for a few hours.”  
“It’s just who I am….you know that.”  
“Yes….yes I do.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“No really.”  
“You ought to eat something, keep your strength up. I’ll make you a sandwich.”  
“Miriam you really don’t have to do…”  
“I insist.”  
She got up and went to move away but Dylan caught her wrist, halting her movements.  
“Dylan?”  
“I’m so sorry.” He whispered.  
“Oh my boy, you have nothing to apologise for.” She said, sitting back down and hugging him.  
Seeing this side to Dylan was certainly new for both of them but she was glad he was accepting the help.  
“Now…stay here and I’ll make you that sandwich.”  
“Thanks.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Connie was putting some files in to her bag when she looked up and saw Zoë walking past her office.  
“Oh Zoë…a word before you go.”  
“Something wrong?”  
“No, I’ve decided to go ahead and hire Dr Turner.”  
“Really, Connie you won’t regret it, she’s one of the best.”  
“She better be, she’s certainly made an impression of Nurse Chiltern, well everyone really.”  
“She’s a very likeable person.”  
“Mmmm, anyway just thought I’d let you know. Are you off home?”  
“Yeah, unless you need me.”  
“No…no you get off.”  
“Right, well see you tomorrow then.”  
“Goodnight.”  
Connie sat down in her chair and leaned back, a sigh escaping her lips before she dialled Miriam’s number.  
“Ahh Dr Tunrer….Connie Beauchamp here.”  
“Oh hello, what can I do for you, is this about Dylan?”  
“Actually no, I’m phoning because I’ll like to offer you a job…we can always use more doctors…if you would like to join our team.”  
“Connie I would love to join your team.”  
“Alright then, well is tomorrow too soon?”  
“Oh..I eh…”  
“I of course understand that you’re helping Dr Keogh and if you need some time then I…”  
“No no…tomorrows perfect.”  
“How is Dylan?”  
“He’s, I won’t lie…I wouldn’t expect him back to work for a few weeks at least…he has an appointment tomorrow with Zoë’s friend but it will take time.”  
“Just let him know that we are all here if he needs us would you.”  
“I’ll tell him and thank you again.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Tomorrow.”  
Miriam hung up the phone and turned when she heard Dylan behind her.  
“Is everything okay…was that Connie.”  
“It was, don’t worry it wasn’t about you.”  
“What was it about then…sorry it’s none of my business.”  
“No it’s fine, well it looks like I’ll be joining Holby again. The lovely Connie just asked me if I could start tomorrow.”  
“So you’ll be back with us…full time.”  
“It looks like it, that is okay isn’t it.”  
“Of course, it’s great news…it’ll be nice to have you around again.”  
“I’ve missed you too Dylan, well…I’m going to get some sleep, it’s been a long day.”  
“Ben shouldn’t be much longer then I’ll probably join you…well not with you just I….”  
“It’s okay Dylan, I know what you mean…don’t stay up too late and be nice to young Ben, I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled before kissing his cheek and walking away.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Lofty walked up the two steps and knocked lightly on the front door and waited a few minutes. He began to wonder if there was anyone on until he heard the footsteps approaching the door and smiled when Dylan opened the door to him.  
“Dylan…hi.”  
“Ben, come on in.”  
Dylan stepped aside as Lofty walked in and waited for Dylan to close the door.  
“So this is Miriam’s place huh, it’s big.”  
“Yes well, she likes big. Come on through.”  
Lofty followed him through to the sitting room and took a seat beside Dylan when he sat down on the couch.  
“How are you?”  
“I erm…I’m not sure to be honest.”  
“I heard Dr Hanna talking to Mrs Beauchamp, she said you were seeing a shrink she knows.”  
“I suppose that’s all around the hospital now then.”  
“What…no, I won’t say a word I promise”  
“Why, why would you spare my feelings after the way I’ve treated you?”  
“You’re not well and I know that deep down, the things you said…you didn’t mean them.”  
“I am sorry for what I said, you’re not incompetent.  
“Thanks and I…the reason I asked to see you was to let you know that the complaint that was made against you.”  
“The one you made.”  
“Actually Jacob lodged the complaint not me, I just didn’t stop it.”  
“I don’t blame you.”  
“But I did today; I spoke with Mrs Beauchamp and told her I didn’t want the complaint to go ahead.”  
“Why?”  
“Because this isn’t what you need right now, what you need is help and support from your friends and I’d like to think that despite what’s happened between us well, I’d like us to be friends Dylan and I’d like to help you…any way I can.”  
Dylan looked up and saw genuine concern in Ben’s eyes as the younger man smiled at him.  
“Thank you Ben, I appreciate it.”  
“I guess I should leave you too it.”  
“I do have to be at my appointment early.”  
“I’ll get going then.”  
Lofty walked back to the front door and opened it before tuning to Dylan.  
“Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow then, I’m on an early shift.”  
“Probably.”  
“You will be alright Dylan, you’ll see.” Ben smiled, before leaning forward and hugging Dylan tightly.  
Dylan stood frozen for a few moments in Ben’s arms, unsure of how to react.  
“Too soon?” Ben asked.  
“Perhaps a little.”  
“Right, sorry…see you tomorrow then.”  
“Good night Ben.”   
Dylan gave him a half smile before closing the door gently behind him and heading to bed.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Dylan has is back to Miriam when she walked in to the kitchen the next morning, Dylan looking out in to the fields from his place at the sink. She walked over to his side, placing a gentle hand on his arm.  
“Dylan…are you alright.”  
“Mmmm, fine.”  
“How did things go with Ben last night?”  
“Yeah good, he came to tell me that he’s dropped the complaint against me.”  
“Oh that is good, he does care about you….you do know that don’t you?”  
“He hugged me.”  
“Did he?” She smiled.  
“It’s not funny Miriam.”  
“Look, I know you’re not the best when it comes to public displays of affection but sometimes it’s needed, people need it…even you. You’re not immune to hurt Dylan, let people help you. I know it’s hard to admit you need help but you do and there’s no point trying to pretend it’s not happening.”  
“I hate….I hate feeling like this.”  
Miriam held Dylan’s arm tightly, turning him around to face her. She reached up put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.  
“Dylan, you will get through this…it just takes time.”  
Miriam leaned up to kiss his cheek but found his lips when he turned unexpectedly. She attempted to pull back and was surprised when she felt Dylan immediately respond to the kiss, his arm finding its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They both pulled back after a few moments; the only sound to be heard was the shallow breathing from them as they gathered their thoughts.  
“Dylan I…”  
“Don’t, don’t apologise. You have no idea how much I needed that.”  
“Dylan…”  
“You know I care about you, how I’ve always felt about….”  
“What happened between us was a very long time ago….before you married Sam.”  
“But I never stopped wondering what if.”  
“Look, right now…what we need to do is to get you well, after that…we can come back to this…us. I need to get ready for work, are you coming in with me.”  
“Yeah, my appointments at 9am.”  
“I won’t be long, eat something.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The drive to the hospital was very quiet, Miriam looked over at Dylan who was picking at a piece of thread on his trousers.  
“Stop picking, you’ll make a hole in them.”  
“Sorry.”  
“You’re nervous?”  
“A little.”  
“Try not to worry, Rebecca is really good…she’s very easy to talk too.”  
“Have you seen her professionally? Sorry it’s none of my business.”  
“I did see her for a while when Patrick died, I was going through a rough time and my lovely step children didn’t make things any easier. She was good, she listened.”  
“Is that how you became friends? You were her patient first.”  
“Yes, try not to worry just focus on getting better; it’s what we all want for you.”  
Miriam pulled up outside the hospital and parked beside Connie, when they got out of the car Dylan stood looking at the building.  
“Come on, let’s get you up stairs.” She smiled.  
They entered the hospital, everyone’s eyes on Dylan and Miriam, offering a simple hello to Dylan or a nod of understanding as they went up the stairs. The receptionist took Dylan’s name and said that Rebecca would be ten minutes or so as she was running late.  
“I can stay until she arrives if you want?” Miriam said.  
“Don’t be silly, you can’t be late on your first day.”  
“I’m sure Connie will understand.”  
“I’ll be fine; I’ll come and see you when I’m done.”  
“Okay, you know where I am if you need me okay.”  
“Thanks you.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon, stay strong…we’re all here.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Miriam was at reception filling in some last minute details for contact info when Zoë walked over to her, laden down with files.  
“Miriam, morning…how are you.”  
“Very well, already to start my day. You’re busy I see.”  
“It never ends, where’s Dylan.”  
“He’s up there already, he insisted he was fine on his own, I did offer to stay but, you know Dylan.”   
“Mmmmm, head strong.”  
“Exactly.”  
“He’s doing okay though?”  
“He seems to be.”  
“You okay?” Zoë asked, noticing the discomfort on Miriam’s face.  
“Can we talk…privately?”  
“Sure, Connie’s not I until 11am…departmental meeting. We can use her office.”  
Miriam followed Zoë in to the office, closing the door behind them. Zoë leaned against the desk, her arms folded as Miriam stood in front of her.  
“So, everything okay…well of course not, you wanted to talk privately. Sorry I’m rambling, what’s up?”  
“Something unusual happened this morning with Dylan.”  
“About his appointment?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“You’re sounding serious Miriam.”  
“He was worrying about talking with Rebecca and I was trying to offer him some comfort, I leaned up to kiss his cheek and he moved and I ended up kissing him…on the lips.”  
“Oh…”  
“Yes but the thing is…he didn’t pull away, he responded almost immediately…almost as though he wanted it to happen.”  
“And you feel what?”  
“Oh I don’t know, the last thing Dylan needs right now is a relationship of any kind and considering he’s staying with me right now…I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”  
“You know he thinks the world of you right…you were the only one he opened up too, I mean that’s why I called in the first place. I knew if anyone could help him open up it would be you.”  
“I don’t….”  
“You care a great deal about him don’t you?”  
“There’s something you don’t know, many….many years ago, before Dylan was married to Sam…we had an affair.”  
“An affair.”  
“Well I was married to Patrick back then but things were not going well and Dylan was there, he listened, he helped me through some difficult times.”  
“When you were mentoring him?”  
“No, this was after, about five or six years after, when he was in another hospital.”  
“But it didn’t last.”  
“No, Patrick found out about the affair, I explained in detail why I did it…how cut off I felt from him because of his work and he was nothing but apologetic, begged me not to leave…to work things out and in the end, I agreed. I did love him, and I wanted us to work.”  
“So you ended things with Dylan.”  
“Back then I always though it was just a crush where Dylan was concerned.”  
“However?”  
“He said to me this morning that he’d never stopped thinking about our time together, that he’s always cared for me.”  
“And now this kiss has brought up some old feelings.”  
“Oh Zoë, I’m much older than him, he deserves somebody…”  
“What younger…Miriam you love who you love, look at me and Max…it’s been tough but…I wouldn’t be without him.”  
“That’s different.”  
“No it’s not, the only difference is that you’re afraid of loving someone again. I know Dylan’s not your average guy, he can be very complicated but when it comes to the people closet to him, he’d do anything for them….and that included you. Give him a chance, see how things go and if you decided that it’s still too weird then do me a favour and let him down gently.”  
“I wouldn’t hurt him Zoë.”  
“Not intentionally no, just go slow okay.”  
“Thanks Zoë, I suppose we’d better get some work down before Connie’s on the warpath.”  
“Good idea, come on.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
…  
Lofty was walking back from the lab when he spotted Dylan sitting on the chair outside Rebecca’s office, looking worried.   
“Dr Keogh.”  
“Ben…did Miriam send you up here?”  
“No, I was at the lab for Zoë.”  
“Oh I see.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m doing okay, thank you Ben.”  
“You know if you ever need to talk, as a friend…I’m a good listener.”  
“Why would you want to help me after the way I treated you?”  
“You weren’t well, it wasn’t your fault…well, not all of it.”  
“I kissed Miriam this morning.”  
Dylan’s sudden confession stunned Lofty in to silence at first, unsure of what to say to him.  
“I’ve shocked you.”  
“What…no, not shocked exactly just…surprised. I take it then that it didn’t go to plan.”  
“It was never planned, it just happened. I don’t even think it was intentional on her part.”   
“But it was on yours?”  
“Miriam and I were together a very long time ago, that doesn’t go any further by the way.”  
“Understood.”  
“She was married at the time, it wasn’t meant to be back then.”  
“But now you hope it will.”  
“When she walked back in to my life the other day, all the old feelings I had for her came flooding back.”  
“You should tell her.”  
“I did, she said we’d talk about it later.”  
“You’re appointment comes first.”  
“I can’t do this.”  
Dylan suddenly got to his feet, ready to walk away.  
“What are you doing? Where are you going?”  
“I can’t, I can’t talk to a complete stranger about this, about me. I just can’t.”  
Dylan walked away, and outside of the hospital. Lofty following him, luckily nobody saw them leave as reception had become quite busy.  
“Dylan wait up, please.”  
Dylan stopped in his tracks and turned to see worry on Lofty’s face.  
“You can’t just walk away; you need to talk to someone.”  
“Someone I barely know, I can’t, not to a stranger.”  
“Then talk to me, talk things out with me. I know the hell you’ve been going through, let me help you if you won’t talk to the shrink.”  
“Why would you help?”  
Lofty got closer to Dylan and took a chance, wrapping his arms around the older man. He felt Dylan go tense in his arms but relaxed a few moments later.  
“Because I know you and I care about what happens to you. I know you can be a grumpy git sometimes but…I know you can’t help it. Your OCD will only get worse if you don’t talk about it. You don’t have to talk to the shrink, I can come around to Miriam’s every night if you like and we’ll just talk. You can vent on me, because I care about you and I want us to be friends.”  
“You’d really do that…for me?”  
“Anything.” He smiled.  
“I suppose I should go and tell this Rebecca woman that I won’t be attending her sessions.”  
“Would you like some company?”  
“Thank you Ben.”  
…  
Zoë walked in to the break room later that day and found Dylan and Lofty in a deep discussion.   
“Lofty…Rita’s looking for you.”  
“What…oh crap, I lost track of time. Just coming Zoë, look remember what I said yeah, and I’ll see you tonight.”  
Zoë waited for Lofty to leave before taking a seat opposite Dylan.  
“And what was that all about then.”  
“Nothing for you to worry about.”  
“No, okay then. So I’ve just ran in to Rebecca upstairs and she tells me you cancelled your appointments with her.”  
“Zoë…”  
“Dylan what the hell is going on? Why didn’t you go to the appointment, you promised Miriam.”  
“I know okay but, I don’t need them.”  
“Of course you do.”  
“No I mean I know I need to talk about my problems but I’m not comfortable talking to a complete stranger.”  
“Dylan I…”  
“Ben has offered to be my ear for a while.”  
“Lofty…seriously.”  
“I know you think it’s strange but…he has a way of getting me to open up, I honestly don’t know how he does it but I find myself telling him everything about me, about Sam…Miriam, you…”  
“Careful, what are you telling him about me.”  
“He won’t tell anyone Zoë.”  
“He better bloody not, but what are you telling him about me.”  
“Oh relax woman, nothing personal I promise.”  
“Does Miriam know, about the sessions?”  
“Not yet, I know she’ll be mad.”  
“You bet your ass I am.”  
Dylan turned around and Zoë looked up to see Miriam in the doorway.   
…  
“I’ll eh, leave you too it.”  
Zoë quickly got up and made her exit, leaving Dylan seated as Miriam walked over to him and stood by is side.  
“Dylan…what the hell is going on. I just spoke to Rebecca and she said you’ve cancelled all sessions with her.”  
“Miriam please I…”  
“Those sessions were for your benefit Dylan, to help you get better.”  
“I’M NOT ILL MIRIAM.”  
“Not physically.”  
“You’re telling me I’m mad?”  
“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it, don’t twist my words. Recent deaths have you questioning your abilities as a doctor and that will only get worse if you don’t talk to someone about it.”  
“But that’s just it Miriam, I have someone to talk too.”  
“Dylan I wasn’t here when this started; I don’t know how to help you.”  
“No I didn’t mean you. There’s one person who’s been by my side the whole time, witnessing every horrible moment and while I perhaps was cruel in so many ways to him, he’s offered to be a sounding board for me.”  
“Are you talking about Lofty?”  
“I am, he’s offered and I accepted.”  
“It will just be your OCD you’ll be discussing I hope.”  
“Miriam, Ben won’t tell anyone anything I tell him.”  
“You’ve already told him about what happened this morning, with us haven’t you?”  
“I did.”  
“Dylan honestly.”  
“He won’t breathe a word, I promise.”  
“He better not.”  
“I better get back to work.”  
“Dylan wait, before you go. About what happened this morning?”  
“I won’t stand here and say I regret it because it would be a lie.”  
“I do care for you, you know that.”  
“So what’s stopping you from doing anything?”  
“You have so much on your mind right now, to add this would be…”  
Dylan made sure nobody was around before bringing his arm around her waist and bringing her close. A small moan escaping her lips as Dylan kissed her.  
“Don’t you think that perhaps having something good in my life, someone good that I’m in love with might just help me deal with all this mess a hell of a lot quicker?” Dylan whispered.  
“You’ve really never stopped loving me?”  
“I should have told you, found again so much sooner.”  
“Oh Dylan, I do love you.”  
“Don’t say but.”  
“No, I wasn’t going too. Let’s just go slow okay, let’s not rush things and I promise I’ll try.”  
“It’s all I ask.”  
“I’ll make us dinner tonight, you…me…and Lofty of course.”  
“Thank you Miriam, for not giving up on me.”  
“I’ll never give up on you…never.”  
Miriam wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly…promising to never let him go.  
….  
-Fin


End file.
